Between love and hate
by blakesznellieszmichael
Summary: And if she was already in love with him and not remember? Maybe the two of them love since the beginning. Or not. Love triangle: Potter sz Granger sz Malfoy
1. Memories

**There is love at first sight?**

I wonder this since the day I was walking with my father in the streets of London. I was going to buy my stuff to Hogwarts, was very happy. I'm a witch!

But when passed me a boy, made me forget to be witch, Hogwarts, everything. I stopped just to look at it.

**How can anyone be so cute?**

I wondered. It was beautiful, she had the blond hair, but different, were covered. His eyes dark blue as the sky of dawn, could I get lost there. His gaze was intense, had a glow. Had an arrogant air medium, but his smile made me forget it. Who would link? That smile would end up with someone. Only a corner smile made me to disassemble.

All the girls dorm room suspiraram, was a cute story. Hermione understood it but sigh? Wouldn't be a bit grown older for this? Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed internally.

– Why I never told that Hermione? -Asked Ginny drinking your beer.

-I did not find necessary – Hermione gave her shoulders, and sipped his beer.

-I'm her best friend and did not know it. This is unfair. -Ginny complained.

-Don't start Ginny, is just a story.

-One thing, "said Parvati.

-Yes? Hermione said giving it to speak.

-This description. Stop that you are describing the Malfoy. Even the smile.

Hermione laughed, and all the girls looked. She took another SIP of his beer and responded.

-No ... Malfoy couldn't be so cute and so nice like that boy. Malfoy is an ogre and a disgusting.

-He is very kind when he wants, "said Lavender.

-LAVENDER YOU ALREADY CAUGHT THE MALFOY AND NOT TOLD ME? -Parvati shrieked.

-Low, But want the rest of Hogwarts listen? Ginny said.

-Ok-sighed Lavender – half of Hogwarts already picked up Malfoy, don't you?

-No! – said Hermione-It is disgusting and very disgusting. He got the Parkinson 's.

-I think beautiful – Ginny said looking at Hermione.

-Ginny, do you think the Harry, Neville, Simas, Zambini and other beautiful. We can't count on you, "said Hermione rolling her eyes.

-That such a list? -suggested Padma.

-Ok, the three most beautiful Parvati said.

-We have three: Ronald, Harry and Malfoy.

-Lavender you cannot vote for Ron! Parvati said – he will be their eternal Uon-Uon.

The girls laughed out of the sad face of Lavender. And Ginny continued.

-Well, I think Ron is in third place.

-Yes – said Padma – the problem is not Ron, but Malfoy and Harry.

-Harry WINS-said Hermione.

-Do you think the Harry so beautiful WINS of Malfoy? – asked Parvati.

Hermione blushed and desfasar took all their buttery beer in one gulp.

-Well-she wiped some beer in the corner of the mouth – we're not evaluating only beauty, but also character and kindness.

-Hermione is right, Malfoy doesn't have character and also has never been kind to any of us – Lavender would decide when Ginny continued – ok, just with you Lavender.

The girls laughed when Lavender blushed. They chatted a bit more and then went to sleep.

The next day woke up a little late. Took a quick shower, put on his uniform and made a ponytail. Picked up her stuff and went running to catch the end of the coffee. She was running down the stairs when accidentally bumped into someone. Well it wasn't a very nice meeting to one hour.

-Excuse me-she said straightening his clothes wrinkled.

-Look where to walk-it looked and smiled-but see if it isn't the most disgusting sujeitinha of Hogwarts? Know-it-all Blood-Bad Granger-he spoke with a victorious grin on his face, while Crabbe and By laughed. Hermione took a deep breath and resumed walking.

-Besides Blood-bad, know-it-all is deaf and blind!

-Go to shit, where you should have never left Malfoy-she stopped, she was angry and her eyes were getting fire red.

Malfoy approached Hermione

-Do not cause bad blood.

-You started, then leaves me in peace.-Hermione turned around to go pro main hall when Malfoy said:

-Always fleeing huh Granger, I think you are afraid of falling in love with me.

Hermione came closer to him, and put his finger in his chest.

-YOU, your albino ferret, I never love me by you. You are disgusting and gross. Is not capable of anything, it's just a little son of Dad who lives in the shadow of retired Dinner and if you think so! I have no patience for it not your fesco-Hermione was leaving, but was pulled by the arm.

-Do not cause Granger, you don't know what I can ...-Malfoy's eyes were gray storm.

-Loose Me Malfoy ...

-LOOSE IT MALFOY-A Mayo was approaching and took the hand of his arm.

-Or else will do what forehead cracked? -Crabbe the By gave a laugh.

– Teach you not to mess with my friends, mostly with Hermione.

The two took their wands and pointed at each other.

-Lower the wands, NOW – shouted Lupin. He approached the two that were still facing – less 10 points for each House. Now disappears Malfoy!

Malfoy looked at Hermione and left cursing. Harry the embraced.

-This well Tom?

-Hey, don't need protection, know me to defend herself. It Said getting rid of Harry's embrace.

-Hermione, I know that you know how to defend herself, but be careful with Malfoy.

-Malfoy never hurt nor an Ant Lupin, don't worry about me.

-I know Hermione, but just be careful. Now go have coffee-He said walking out of the Castle.

Hermione looked at Lupin without understanding. She and Harry went to the main hall. She was in a lively conversation with Ginny, when he noticed a look in his direction, it was Malfoy. She looked at him directly, but he looked away and started talking with Crabbe. She looked at Harry who also saw the look of Malfoy.

-Need to talk with you – Harry said quietly.

They got up and walked out of the main hall, Harry pulled a corner and spoke.

-What Lupin meant with _"Beware of it"_? -Asked Harry

-I have no idea, but don't worry Harry. I know I stand alone – she smiled for him-now we are going to the classroom.

Hermione forgot the subject when he was with Harry and Ron. She knew she didn't need to worry about Malfoy.

_Malfoy is as dangerous as an Ant._ She laughed at the thought.


	2. Mark Johnson

Saturday, why is there Saturday?

Hermione thought when he saw Ron and Lunny and Harry and Chang kissing in front of you. Sighed. Every weekend they went to Hogsmeade, Harry and Chang, Ron and Lunny and Hermione. She looked at Ron and Lunny together and smiled. Hermione had finished with it, but wanted it too well. A few months ago thought he was the love of his life. Pure illusion.

"Never loved" So that Hermione thought when finished with it, and well, she was right.

Ron was a great person, but wouldn't your love just his friend. Nothing more than that. It wasn't that love always waited, and she didn't know how was this love, but knew it wasn't equal to what Ron gave her.

After a few months, Ron began dating Lavender, and he realized that she was not made for him. And a few more months passed and he started hanging out with Lunny. Hermione and Harry practically gave leaps for joy. They agreed that Lunny was the best for Ron.

And the time spent, and there they were. Lunny and Ron, Chang and Harry kissing and Hermione holding the candle. Was alone.

I should get a boyfriend. She thought.

Tired of holding the Olympic torch stood up and said:

-Go to Gemialidades Weasley – She sighed, couples ignored again.

As always. Thought.

She was toward the twins ' store, distracted bumped unintentionally into someone, leaving her bag fall.

-Sorry-she looked for the person.

It was nothing-he smiled and joined her handbag – Gives next time just paying a bit of attention-he returned her purse.

-Thank you ...-She smiled-I am Hermione.

-Am Mark-he smiled at Hermione.

Mark was a teenager, blonde and blue eyes.

Simply beautiful. Thought Hermione. It seems all that boy ...

Shook his head to ward off thoughts of his first love.

They look alike thought But the girls also find Malfoy looks. Silly them.

Hermione continued its way to the store of the Weasley twins.

She felt miss them at Hogwarts, they were laughing and George was his friend.

Entered the shop and heard someone calling:

-HERMIONE-yelled George. He appeared in front of her and embraced strong. She smiled and returned the hug-I miss you.

It Also felt Miss George-she broke away and looked through the shop-where's Fred?

-By store, was talking with a student last time I saw him-George rolled her eyes, Hermione laughed – you know that Weasley huh? Can't see a woman.

-I know, I know – Hermione smiled at the Waa next to you-we have some news to show me?

-Various-he took her hand and pulled it comes ...

George spent the afternoon showing news for her. Hermione looked at his watch, it was almost finished the ride in Hogsmead. Then remembered the boy who bumped when it was coming to the store.

-George, do you know any Mark? When was coming unintentionally stumbled into it.

-Mark? -George thought a bit. He thought with a funny face. Hermione laughed – I remember Tom not ... Oh yeah had a Mark at Hogwarts year delayed, the same year that you if I'm not mistaken. If I'm not mistaken is Mark Johnson.

She smiled, discovered the name of your possible boy of his childhood.

-Why? – asked George-Was interested was?

-Is ...-She blushed and laughed-not this, he reminded me of a person. But I think it has nothing to do.

-I know ...-He looked at Hermione and laughed.

It is already time to go Miss Granger – a student of Hogwarts warned her and left.

-The afternoon was great George, sorry I didn't get to speak with Fred-she looked into the corner of the shop with Fred surrounded girls – well, nor could the same right.

Fired up by George and gave a goodbye from afar to Fred. She chuckled at the scene, Fred, the twin conqueror. Would you give up a good name for the movie. She laughed again.

Came out of the shop of the twins and went to the Three Broomsticks. Buy a buttery beer to take before returning to Hogwarts.

Entered the bar and went up to the counter and asked for a beer. After a few minutes the beer came. She took her and was sitting in a corner away. Had to think a little about what to do Took a long SIP of beer, and neither noticed when Malfoy approached:

-The beer is good Granger? – He said, doing it is scare.

-What do you want Malfoy? -She said placing the glass on the table, not realizing a bit of froth that was in the corner of your mouth. Malfoy laughed – what was it?

-You have foam in corner of mouth Granger-he laughed even more when she tried to clean the foam.

-Left?

-Do not ...-he laughed again, took his hand and led him up to the corner of the mouth of Hermione and took off the foam. She blushed with the gesture and Malfoy just released it a seductive smile.

- ...Bye – she said getting up and going out running the bar.

Malfoy continued sitting there watching it go away, laughed again, "Granger, Granger."


	3. Dreams

_**"**__He held the wall and began to kiss her neck. She pulled with force the blond hair and the owner moaned. He began to unbutton her blouse and going down your mouth of the neck up to the neck. She threw her head back and a gasp left your lips ... __**"**_

Hermione woke up gasping and sweaty. He sat on the bed and took a deep breath.

_That dream was this_? She sighed.

Got up and went to the window, opened it and felt the cold air made her chilling. Heard a noise and turned around, he saw a shadow walk out the door. Was behind, left the room and look at the runner. Nothing. Took a deep breath and returned to the bedroom, lay down on the bed and was looking at the ceiling of the room of monitors.

_"He lifted his sweater, hands by your thighs and made her shudder."_

-You will be my Hermione.

She slept the rest of the night, could not.

The other day, in the main hall Hermione found Harry and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table chatting about Quidditch.

-You're a horrible guy Tom ...-Ron full mouth spoke.

-Thank you for the compliment Ronald – she released alook to it.

- To settle down the two, are only 7 am – he spoke of taking a SIP of pumpkin juice.

-Why won't take care of Chang? Well I heard speak that she is cheating with Malfoy.

Ron's eyes bugged out, looked at Harry and Hermione. Harry ignored her giving a sigh.

Hermione felt her neck burn, looked back and saw a look from the Slytherin table. It Was Draco Malfoy. She was annoyed, he was bothered. Harry saw her looking back and saw Malfoy who looked away talking to Zambine.

-What the Ferret wants looking for you Hermione? – He asked with a raised eyebrow.

-Harry has said to go take care of Chang and let me – Hermione scolded and left the main hall.

Harry was looking at. He looked at Ron, who had the same expression that he.

-I'm going behind her, "said Harry.

-Don't go-Ron said holding his arm-it's better not to go.

-All right-he said coming back to sit on the side of Ron.

* * *

Was at lunch when Harry saw Hermione sitting near the Lake. He went up to her and sat down on his side.

-Hermione ...-He tells his distraught son.

-That was Harry? – She asked still looking at the Lake.

-What do you have? – He asked looking.

-Had a bad night, only that – she sighed and continued-sorry for saying that Chang te betray. It was at the time, you know how Ron pisses me off sometimes.

-Okay-Harry gave his shoulders – come on, I'm dead from hunger.

-Rony hunger takes, beware.

Harry laughed. They were together for lunch.

-Hermione ...-Started Ron

-That was Ronald?

I apologize for this morning, I was an idiot – he said placing a spoonful of food into the mouth.

-Nothing out of the ordinary right-she smiled-everything well.

They finished lunch and chatted a bit up the classroom time. Harry and Ron stood:

-Don't you come Hermione? – asked Ron-have potions class now.

-Non-Harry and Ron if they looked, when Harry was going to speak, she continued – I slept very badly, and endure the Snape now is not a very good thing.

-You know-Ron gave the shoulders-up after.

-Up To.

Ron went to Ravenclaw table to catch Lunny that expected, but Harry was looking.

-You are fine even Hermione? -He said the looking.

-Yes Harry, I'm fine. Do not worry about me ok?

-Okay-he gave his shoulders, gave a kiss on the forehead of Hermione and was behind Ron.

* * *

Hermione went to their Communal Room, went up to the bedroom. Lay down in her bed and after awhile fell asleep.

_And his dreams came back_ ...

_**"**__He kisses her. It was different now, was sweet and smooth and strong and not hot. She couldn't stop kissing him. When they were almost breathless they stopped, but their foreheads were glued. She was blindfolded, just feeling the heat. When she realized that she needed to look in the eyes, opened them slowly. Your "love" was blindfolded, but it seems that she felt the same thing that she and opened his eyes. Green, emerald green eyes were. Were the eyes of ... __**"**_

-HARRY-she quickly sat down on the bed. She was panting and sweating.

_Can't be Harry!_ She thought.

She stood up, and arranged your clothes. Came out of the bedroom and went to the library to focus on books to forget the damn dream I had with Harry. She was going through a shortcut in a dark hallway when he heard something.

-Granger – Hermione gave a jump because of fright and looked back.


	4. Helping Albino Ferret

-Granger – Hermione gave a jump with fright that took, and looked back.

-Malfoy ...-She took a deep breath and put his hand on the heart-you scare me, what do you want?

-McGonagall is calling us. In her room.

Hermione looked at the eyebrow up. And started follow Malfoy.

-Do you know what she wants? – She asked, trying to reach it.

-Do Not.

Hermione gave up pulling subject. They were silent until they reached the Director. They knocked on the door and heard a Go. Entered and the two were stopped in front of the Board of Directors.

-Feel-McGonagall the looked-I want to talk with you.

The two sat in chairs in front of the Board of Directors.

-Ms. Granger, I want to ask a favor, Mr. Malfoy is not very well at Aritmancia. Want to miss the help.

Malfoy if arranged in the Chair and said:

-But I don't want to help that sang ... I mean, Granger. -Hermione stared, and then returned to look the Director.

-Prof. McGonagall, you know how much I and the weasel, sorry. Malfoy. Me and Malfoy we don't very well. Are you sure you want this?

-Ms. Granger for this very reason.

-But I do not want help from Granger! -spoke Malfoy getting up.

-As if I would like to help you is not it?

-Shut up Granger.

-Grow Malfoy.

-If the control Mr. Malfoy, you don't have to want! Ms. Granger will help you Yes! And now get out of here.

The two walked out of the room quickly Director.

McGonagall sat down and looked at the picture of the former Director and friend.

-I hope that you're right in between these two Albus. Actually I don't want problems.

-I also hope Minerva.

* * *

Hermione came stepping firmly on the Communal Lounge and sat in front of the fireplace. After a few minutes Harry arrived after his round, it was too late.

-Mione, what are you doing awake this time?

It was talking with McGonagall-she took a deep breath-she wants me to help Malfoy at Aritmancia.

-Help the weasel? Why? – He said sitting beside him.

-Don't know Harry, I don't know-she embraced.

The strong and warm hug of Harry did remember your dream. Then she murmured quietly:

-Harry ...


End file.
